Crystal Bay
by iTsUkI-kUn
Summary: NaruSasu.If getting lost in the woods on the way to a friend's party wasn't bad enough,this group of friends will find out just how bad it can get.


.:Crstal Bay:.

* * *

I-cHaN: This story is loosley based off the movie 'Wrong Turn', but yet very similar...-.-;

Pairings: NaruSasu, LeeNeji, ShikaIno  
Warnings: Violence, Language, Torture, NonCon, Angst, Death. There's some violence in this chapter, and character death  
Summary: If getting lost in the mountains on the way to a friend's party wasn't bad enough, this group of friends will find out just how bad it can get.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime nor do I own the movie. sigh

... : Scene change.

* * *

...Crystal Bay: Prologue...

* * *

Reaching the top of the cliff, the young teenage boy grabbed onto the rocky surface and pulled himself up. Collapsing at the top, he wiped the sweat from his brow and peered over the edge, watching with an amused smirk as his fiance' tried her best to get to the next ledge.

"Come on Ino! You can do it, babe!"

Glaring up at Shikamaru, the blonde held on hopelessly to the narrow ledge.

"Oh, shut up. I'll be there in five minutes."

Chuckling, the brunette turned to a rock and tied the rope supporting Ino to it's base. Sitting back and undoing his pack, Shikamaru took a swig from his water bottle and enjoyed the scenery.

He had succesefully convinced his newly wed bride to a honeymoon in the mountains. The air was crisp and the sky was clear. Bringing their own equiptment was easy enough and it didn't cost them a fortune to rent out at a hotel. Shikamaru's father had given him the keys to his vacation cabin, the only catch was they had to bring their own food and drive there themselves. It was his wedding gift to them. They had moved in yesterday and were planning a small party that afternoon with there closest friends. Glancing down at his watch, Shikamaru whistled low at the time.

"Hey, Ino. We got an hour till the guests arrive. Get a move on!"

"Yeah, I know. Give the rope a tug, will ya? I got a foot to go."

Not getting any response, she looked up with an aggravated look.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Now could you please-"

The words were lost in her throat as the rope gave a violent tug upwards. Grasping onto the rocks with a bruising force, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her body against the cliff.

"Shika, that's enough! You're scaring me."

Hearing a thud above her, she slowly looked up and screamed as someone fell from the cliff. Not knowing who it was, and denying the fact that Shikamaru was the only one up there, she dared not look down.

Nervousness began to set in, causing her to shake and loose her footing. She slipped down the surface, the jagged rocks cutting against her chest and thighs.

"Help! Someone, help!"

Feeling the rope loosen further, she let out a choked scream as her grip let go completely and she plumetted to the hard ground below. Landing on her stomach, she gasped when she caught site of the body infront of her.

"Shikamaru!"

Crawling towards him, a hand came down around her ankle and yanked her backwards towards the twisted figure behind her. Dark laughter came from the shrubbery around her and she screamed as the world went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Slamming the door of his car and eyeing the rundown gas station suspicously, Naruto Uzumaki approached the lone figure rocking away on the porch.

"Hey, old mad. You sell gas here?"

Giving the young blonde a tilted look from under his greasy hair, the man smirked.

"'Fraid not. Shipment stopped 'bout a year ago."

Sighing with exasperastion, Naruto noticed a torn and weatherd map taped to one of the grimy windows. Placing his hand on his chin in a thoughtful look, he scanned every inch of it, memorising each detail. When he came to a dotted line, he stuck his finger on it and turned back to the old man.

"Why is this road different from the others?"

Leaning forward from his chair to see, even though he already knew where the man was pointing, he said with a chuckle.

"Dirt road. Leads to Crystal Bay. But you don't wanna go there."

Frowning, he stopped himself before he asked why. He had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Thanks for the help."

Pulling out from the deserted lot, Naruto set back down the highway. He was supposed to be at his friends cabin an hour ago. He was sure that the party had started without him. He didn't mind, because he hardly knew any of Shikamaru's friends. What better way to disolve the awkwardness then to show up late?

He only knew him from their childhood, they had both lived in the same neighborhood and had gone to the same school up untill highschool. Naruto had moved away, claiming a part time job and a new apartment in another city. Keeping in touch was fine, but he had been mad as hell when he couldn't take the day off to attend his wedding. When Shikamaru had phoned him and told him about the party he was haveing, he made the promise to attend. It was a good way to catch up on all they had missed.

"Now, if only I knew where the hell I was."

Turning right down the dirt road he was warned about, he blocked out all forboding thoughts when he noticed tire tracks ahead of him. Someone had been down this road recently, so it couldn't be all that bad. Picking up his cell phone from the passenger seat, he scimmed through his menu for Shikamaru's number.

Movement from out the corner of his eye made him look up in time to see a rabbit running from the trees and right into his path. Swerving in time so he wouldn't hit it, he dropped his phone and gripped the wheel.

"Damn bunny!"

Searching the floor for his phone, he was too late noticing the jeep infront of him, nor the people screaming for him to stop.

Plowing into the trunk of the vehicle, he was knocked unconscious as his head slammed into the dashboard.

* * *

... .: End Crystal Bay: Prologue: ...

* * *

Crystal Bay- There is actually such a place. It's set back a few yards to to left of my neighborhood, and me and a few friends of mine went walking back there one Halloween a few years back. We discovered that there was a natural spring set into the dense forest and so we dubbed it Crystal Bay.

I-cHaN: Man, am I evil or what? Well, did you like it? I've noticed that I've been writing nothing but horror stories lately. . .Oh well. Before you press the 'back' button, how's about leaving a review? Or even better, go read my other story, 'Scream'. Please? (DO IT)

And also, like 'Scream', this story will be be posted on Why? Because I can't figure out how to add chapters on this damn site.


End file.
